


Peter Parker is a Good Brother

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Twins Peter and Penny [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Penny Parker has a Twin, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a fic where penny locks herself in her room (so 57) and then make the reason she was locked in her room because of a black eye(6) from flash the ass Thomson with like peter and tony and maybe possibly steve and nat just because
Relationships: Penny Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twins Peter and Penny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609225
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	Peter Parker is a Good Brother

When Peter watches Penny run into the tower after school, he wishes he’d gone with her today. Tony had taken Peter out of school for the day to attend a conference with him outside the city. He had offered Penny to stay at the tower instead of going to school, but Penny had insisted that she stay in school Obviously something must have happened because it’s very unlike his twin to go to her bedroom immediately upon returning home. Normally the two of them have a snack in the kitchen before sitting down in the living room to complete their homework.

But today Penny walks straight from the elevator to her bedroom, not even sparing a glance at her brother. Peter frowns, already jumping to his feet as the door closes. Penny hiding herself away is never good news. He raps his knuckles lightly three times on the door.

“Pen?” He calls. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Penny’s voice is muffled by the door and sounds just a bit too shaky for her words to be true.

“Can I come in?” Peter asks.

“Go away!” Penny calls. “I told you I’m fine!” Peter frowns, Penny never snaps at him, or anyone for that matter.

“Okay, I’ll see you at dinner okay?” Penny doesn’t respond before he walks away from the door. He shoots off a quick text to MJ asking if anything happened at school today, but he doesn’t expect an answer back. There’s an AcaDeca meeting going on right now. He sits back down on the couch, beginning the schoolwork he missed for the day. But in the back of his mind, he can’t help the unwavering concern for Penny.

“Where’s your sister?” Tony asks without preamble as he comes into the living room a few minutes later.

Peter rolls his eyes, “No hello?”

Tony laughs, “Of course not, you know I like her more than you.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark,” Peter shakes his head as he turns back to his work. “Penny is in her room, by the way, she seemed upset when she came home.”

Tony frowns, “Did you try to talk to her?”

“Yep,” Peter says. “She wouldn’t talk to me.” He looks up at him, “You wanna try?”

So Tony makes his way to Penny’s door, Peter following quickly. Tony knocks, “Penny?”

“I’m doing homework!” Penny calls. Both Peter and Tony know the girl too well to believe that to be true.

“Honey, can I come in?” Tony’s voice is the same soft one he always uses when he’s concerned about one of the kids. It has never failed to draw the truth out of either of them.

“Is dinner ready? Because I still have a lot of work to do-”

“No, it’s not dinner yet. Tony sighs, “Penny, Pete and I are worried about you. Will you let us in?” Tony asks gently.

“Peter!” Penny snaps accusatory. “I told you I was fine!”

“You’ve never been a good liar,” Peter retorts. Tony gives him a meaningful glance. Peter shuts his mouth.

“Please open the door, Pen,” Tony tries again.

From inside the room, Peter hears Penny sigh then he hears her footsteps walking towards the door.

Penny is looking at her shoes when she opens the door, revealing Tony and Peter behind it. “Pen?” Peter’s voice is soft, as he looks over his sister. He can tell something is really wrong, he always tells Penny it’s his brother-sense. She always rolled her eyes and said that it wasn’t a real thing. But Peter has no doubt it is as he looks at his sister. “Are you…” The words die in Peter’s throat as Penny lifts her head, revealing a dark purple bruise around her right eye. Tony moves first, his hand coming up to gently cup Penny’s cheek, his thumb grazing along the edge of the black eye.

“Who did this to you?” Tony asks, his voice soft but filled with protective anger.

“It doesn’t matter-” Penny tries to say. But she is cut off by her brother.

“It does matter,” Peter insists. “You’re hurt; of course it matters.”

Penny bites her lip, looking dangerously close to tears, “Can we not talk about this now?”

It’s her teary-eyed plea that forces Tony out of his protective stupor and back into his normal caring dad mode. “Does it hurt at all?” Tony asks, his hand gently rubbing Penny’s shoulder.

“Only a little,” Penny admits. Which Peter and Tony both know means she’s in a lot of pain.

“Let’s get some ice for your eye, okay?” Tony says gently and as Penny nods she allows Tony to lead her back into the living room. Tony sends Peter to the freezer to get one of the many ice packs they’re stocked up on, living with superheroes does have its perks.

When Peter returns he finds Penny curled up to Tony’s side, his arm holding her close. “Thanks,” Penny mumbles. She holds it up to her eye as Peter sinks down onto the couch beside his sister.

“It was Flash wasn’t it,” Peter says, looking straight ahead. Tony’s eyes are sharp as he snaps to look at the boy, telling him indirectly to shut it.

“Yeah.”

“That son of a bitch!” Peter shouts. “I’m going to kill him! Why-”

“Peter!” Tony snaps. “That’s enough.” Tony nods sharply down at Penny who is hiding her face against Tony’s chest, her hands trembling. Peter immediately falls to his knees on the floor in front of Penny.

“It’s okay,” she whispers. She reaches out and squeezes Peter’s hand, “Will you come sit with me?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Peter sits back down on the couch, Penny twisting to lay her head on Peter’s shoulder, using him to hold her ice pack in place.

“I’m okay,” Penny tells him quietly.

Peter sighs, “I just don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Penny scoffs, “Now you know how I feel when you get hurt on patrol.”

“I’m sure it’s not the same-”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it is-”

“Can you two stop bickering,” Tony laughs. “Can’t we just enjoy this moment?”

Peter rolls his eyes, slinging his arm over Penny, “Okay, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> You can send me more prompts like this to my tumblr (or in the comments) 
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
